Hunger Games Finfic: With a Twist
by animepercypottercrazedgirl
Summary: Bad name I know, but still. First Story uploaded, This is a CatoXOc fic for my best mate- xXClatoXx - she wanted a story for her B'Day, so here it is. Basically Cato and Clove go in the Hunger Games, Cato fights for the girl he loves and Clove fights for her best friend. T 'Cuz i'm paranoid!


_**A Hunger Games Story: With a twist!.**_

_**By animepercypottercrazedgirl**_

summary: Bad name I know, but still. First Story uploaded, This is a CatoXOc fic for my best mate- - she wanted a story for her B'Day, so here it is. Basically Cato and Clove go in the Hunger Games, Cato fights for the girl he loves and Clove fights for her best friend. T 'Cuz i'm paranoid!

_**District 2**_

_**Clove**_

I take aim then I throw. My knife gets yet another bullseye. I smirk as the others fail miserably. I watch the sword fighting. I look at the Golden Boy. Oh how much all the girls loved him. I turn back to the knives. I collect mine then move to hand to hand. I was alright.

"Clove!" I hear a voice cry. I turn.

"Oh, Hello Hannah." I say to my best friend. She smiles. We spar for a while.

"Ooh! Here comes Cato. Do you think he likes you?" Hannah asks suddenly.

"Me? More like you!" I laugh.

"Hi girls, mind if I get the mats a while?" He says, giving us one of his winning smiles. Hannah practically melts. I roll my eyes at him.

"Whatever." I mutter, I drag Hannah away. Cato smirks as usual and then begins sparring.

"Come on, he is amazing!" Hannah says.

"He's cocky, he thinks he is God's gift to humanity." I say. Hannah laughs and rolls her eyes, she wasn't into knives like I was, she much preferred swords and claws. She was brilliant with two slim steel swords and some falcon claws. If she had those two things she'd most likely win the games if she was there. Me I'm pretty well-rounded, but I love knives. Cato was supposed to be the God of Swords, but Hannah had him beat!

I walk with Hannah after training and we laugh about random things. Most people think I'm heartless and only like Knives, but I'm nothing like that. The only one I really opened up to was Hannah, it wasn't like I had a choice she kind of barged into my life and planted herself there. I trust her, I would volunteer for her, she is pretty much everything to me. We walk down a side street and then comes face to chest with Cato and his 'Posse'. As the girls call them. Hannah, even though she was infatuated with Cato ever so slightly, doesn't swoon like those girls do. I don't, I just don't see what is there to like. Oh well!

"Hi girls." He says. I roll my eyes.

"Bye boys!" I say. I take Hannah's arm and begin to walk past them. Cato smirks and lets us past.

I walk into the office, I see the Golden boy.

"Yes?"

"Clove, about time, we will be having volunteers as always and I want you two to be them. Now you may go! Practice hard." The Brutus says, I blink. Me?! I mean not that I'm not ready, I am, I just thought that I wouldn't be chosen, some of the other girls are more like able and more likely to survive due to sponsors. I was moody and only liked Hannah, she was the only person I know that would get me! Everyone else just passed me off as another wannabe. I go over to Hannah.

"Hans I'm going to be the Volunteer." I say. She stares, I stare back then she grins.

"Well, you better get there, whip their asses then come home! Got it?" Hannah says, looking at me with a crooked smile. I smile back at her and we begin to train. I still couldn't stop thinking about the fact I'm going to have to kill The Golden Boy in the arena.

_**Cato**_

I watch that Clove girl throwing her knives. She was alright. But her friend Hannah was great with a sword. I watch as Clove collects her knives then puts them away, I watch slyly as she went over to do some hand to hand. I see her tall friend Hannah, they chat and do some sparring. I decided to go over and interrupt. I see Hannah say something to Clove and Clove laughing.

"Hey girls, mind if I get the mats for a while?" I ask, giving them a winning smile.

"Whatever." Clove says, dragging Hannah away. I sigh inaudibly.

As me and a few of my mates walk down a side street. Clove walks into me.

"Hi girls." I say, Clove rolls her eyes.

"Bye boys!" Clove says, taking Hannah's arm she walks past us. I decide to allow it and just smirk.

I sit and watch as Clove comes into the office. She looks at me for a moment.

"Yes?" She says.

"Clove, about time, we will be having volunteers as always and I want you two to be them. Now you may go! Practice hard." The Brutus says, I see Clove look shocked. Me? I feel ecstatic. I can't wait, 23 kids to kill-SHIT! I'm gonna have to kill Clove, that won't win me any point with Hannah. Killing her best friend? No! I can't! Shit, this won't go well... if let Clove win, I'll die and therefore cannot go out with Hannah, but if I win and kill Clove, Hannah will never even look at me for killing her. I get up and leave, I watch Clove go over to Hannah and they chat, I turn to My 'Posse' as the girls refer to them as, and tell them the news.

"Aw, man I hope you don't die out there, 'cos then you can't go out with that Hannah chick." One boys says, I growl and turn away.

"You don't think I know that?" I snap. They exchange glances. I snarl and walk away.

_**The Reaping**_

_**Clove!**_

I hear them call out some girls name.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I call out stepping forwards. They lead me out, that damn Capitol woman smiles at me. I ignore her and say my name. Everything seemed dulled and rather blurry, it must be shock. I hear Cato volunteer as tribute and we shake hands, I look up at him, he stares at me, I shrug it off. We get lead inside the hall. I don't look at him. I go inside the room and stand feeling strange and everything was fuzzy, like I was there, but my mind was far, far away. I watch as my father comes in. he doesn't speak. He looks at me then pulls me into a hug. I hug him back, only knowing that if this was the last time I would see him, I don't want it to be spiteful. After those stupid Peacekeepers told him to get out. He leaves with a nod. I return it and then Hannah comes in. she hands me a ring, it was a diamond, or a similar stone, I smile.

"I'll win for sure." I say. She smiles back.

"I know, but if anyone asks, the ring is an engagement ring, to us! District 2! Got it?" Hannah smirks. I laugh.

"Only you could think that one up, but yes, I agree, I will return and marry you my lovely!" I say, we hug as the Peacekeepers come. I smile at her then rest my head in my hands. How will I do this? If I kill Cato, Hannah will be heartbroken, but if I die... I dunno, I won't be able to see Hannah again. This is so confusing! I hear the Peacekeepers and I get up, I pull on my mask of indifference and walk with them, I meet Cato and that annoying Capitol lady, I block her out and watch the familiar streets whiz by as we make our way to the train in the car. Cato was looking out the other window, neither of us spoke. I get out and the Peacekeepers lead us to the train, it was large and amazing! I can't believe it. I get on, and continue to look around looking casual. Cato was just standing thinking the entire time, I know the difference between, Cato's 'Whatever' mask and his 'Thinking' Mask, this was definitely the latter. I shrug it off and carry on walking. I get shown my room. It is HUGE! A massive king sized bed, with lovely blood-red sheets. The walls were cream with one red wall. I smirk. Blood red. I walk back out and see Cato. I smirk at him and walk past. He walks behind me and we go to the dining car. I stare at the food. It looked divine. We sit down and pig out for a while then Enobaria our mentor sits down, I look up at her, her gold fangs glinting in the light from the car. She was smiling at the moment.

"Brutus has told me all about you two, Clove the Knife Queen and Cato the Sword King I believe." She says.

"Whatever." I say, she glares.

"Don't 'Whatever' Me Missy, I'm here to help you stay alive, but I could just slack off ever so slightly..."

"Sorry Miss." I mumble, I know better than to upset Enobaria. She nods her head curtly, then turns to Cato.

"Sword. Find it, Get it, Use it!" She says. Cato nods.

"Knives, Find them, lots of them, Get all of them, and use them. Okay?" She says, I nod.

"Good, stay within the careers. Don't protect them for too long though. As we don't want it to come down to you four, if they are about to die, let them, got it?" She asks.

"Yes Ma'am." We say. She nods and we return to our food.

"So do we just have all our supplies at the blood bath, and get district 3 to rig it up or something?" Cato asks. Enobaria nods her head.

"So, if one of us get injured what do we do?" I ask.

"Nothing, I suppose, unless there are lots of you left, so if you get hurt badly during the blood bath, heal them to the best of your ability there and then." Enobaria says. I nod and we continue eating.

"Well, I'm going to sleep, see you in the morning." Enobaria says. She leaves. A few moments later I stand.

"I'm going too." I mutter. I leave quickly and curl up. If I was going to cry now would be the best time.

_**Cato**_

I hear Clove volunteer, I hear the boy's name. I step forwards.

"I volunteer as tribute." I say casually. I step up and say my name, I notice Clove seemed kind of out of it. I shrug it off as we shake hands. I stare at her, she looks up at me then back down at our hands. We get lead into the hall. I go into the room, my best friend comes in.

"Hey, man, I thought about giving you something to tie you to the district. I came up with this." He hands me a ring. I look at him, slightly confused.

"You are now officially engaged to District 2. If you die, we will bring you back and kill you ourselves." He says calmly, and knowing him like I do, I don't doubt him for a moment that he would indeed get my body back from the Capitol and resurrect me from the dead just to kill me. The Peacekeepers take him away and my parents come in, I barely speak to them for fear of bad memories. I break from my shell and decide to hug them, it wasn't a big deal, but still, I wasn't going to say good-bye. I mean, I'm most likely going to win, or I hope so anyway... As the Peacekeepers take away my parents, smile and nod at my father. My mum was struggling not to cry.

We go to the train, in a car, I put on my mask. When we get to the train. I stare at it. It was huge and sleek. I smirk, perfect. We go on. I get shown to my room. I don't even register the colors and then head to the dining car. I sit down and drink something. Then I hear Enobaria saying something to Clove. I look up as she speaks to me.

"Sword. Find it. Get it. Use it." I nod and she says something to Clove.

Good, stay within the careers. Don't protect them for too long though. As we don't want it to come down to you four, if they are about to die, let them, got it?" She asks.

"Yes Ma'am." We say.

"So do we just have all our supplies at the blood bath, and get district 3 to rig it up or something?" I ask. Enobaria nods.

"So, if one of us get injured what do we do?" Clove asks.

"Nothing, I suppose, unless there are lots of you left, so if you get hurt badly during the blood bath, heal them to the best of your ability there and then." Enobaria says. Clove nods and we continue eating.

"Well, I'm going to sleep, see you in the morning." Enobaria says. She leaves. A few moments later Clove stands.

"I'm going too." She mutters. She leaves quickly. I follow shortly after.


End file.
